In fuel cells or fuel cell batteries water is produced as a reaction product because of the reaction between the hydrogenous fuel and the oxidizing means, which is generally oxygen or air. The water must be removed. In so-called Solid Polymer Electrolyte fuel cells ("SPE"), that is fuel cells with a H.sup.+ -ion conductive, polymer solid electrolyte, the water collects practically exclusively on the cathode (i.e., on the oxygen side). The water must be removed from the oxygen chambers to assure a proper electrode functioning, and this must be done without a long delay.
The recovery of reaction water from the fuel cells or fuel cell batteries should be guaranteed under all permissible operating conditions, including operation at full load and especially when the battery is in an inclined position. However, until now, it has not been possible to operate batteries in a permanently inclined position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fuel cell battery of the type previously mentioned which allows for the easy removal of the water produced during operation without a long delay, when the battery is in an inclined position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a SPE fuel cell battery wherein the water produced during operation can be recovered irrespective of the position or inclination of the fuel cell battery.